


Embracing Love Cherish Spring (Parody)

by Cadet Ren (TitanFodder)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/Cadet%20Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody for a friend from the anime Embracing Love. I own none of the characters or the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embracing Love Cherish Spring (Parody)

“As the original author, I would like to thank everyone for gathering today for the TV series, “Embracing Love: Cherished Spring,” production announcement!”

The flashes from the cameras held by the multitude of press journalists began to hurt his eyes, but Grey continued to make eye contact with the crowd. The movie they had been filming was not even finished, yet the public seemed to be overly excited for it. He wasn’t so joyous as the people, however.

“When it was released as a movie last year, I didn’t think this kind would offer would come in.” The writer of the book and the director of the movie, Reno Sinclair, held the microphone dreadfully close to his own face, being understandable as his voice was small and none too intimidating. “Now, I am glad I took the courage to make it into a movie.”

The director spoke of the success it had been to turn the screenplay of the book into a movie script, but all of that had escaped Grey’s thought as he glared softly at his fellow actor, Balthier, and everything he had resented in the other. His gazing stare was soon snapped back into the reality of the press conference as a young woman in the crowd, whose name appeared on her i.d. badge as “Tifa”, called out to ask a question for her news article.

“Mr. Sinclair! Um… in the movie, the lead role was played by Mr. Ronsenburg. But it was changed to Mr. Bunansa this time. Why is that?”

Reno cleared his throat. “To tell the truth, we had these two audition for us when we were making the movie.”

The crowd’s overall noise level rose slightly as the answer floated through their minds and strolled out their mouths, but was soon silenced again as another pressman, this time by the name ‘Jules’, asked his question.

“So in other words, you chose Mr. Anderton over Mr. Bunansa, right? Then why did you decide to appoint Mr. Bunansa this time?”

“Were you shooting for the realism of the cast being adult film stars?” Another man spoke up, following the previously asked question.

“That’s part of it, too,” Reno spoke softly into the mic, his hand trailing up to toy around with his earring, “but that’s not the only thing.”

“I would like to ask Mr. Bunansa… By taking the offer of this role, I don’t want to say it like this, but did you take it because you don’t want to end up as an adult film actor?” He paused. “Or is it because you want to broaden your field of activity?”

Reno sighed lightly and handed the mic over to Balthier, who took it with a small smirk and raised it to his mouth. “No. I’m not particularly embarrassed about the fact that I am an adult film actor. Mr. Anderton liked what I was doing as that porn star.” Grey kept his gaze seemingly low whilst trying to not show how embarrassing it seemed to himself that the other would speak in such a way to the public. “I would like to utilize the things that I learned…” Balthier continued, “… As a porn star in this drama series.”

Before long the flashing of the cameras continued when Balthier set the mic down on the stand, And Grey continued to avoid as much eye contact with the crowd as possible.

Grey turned the TV off and sat alone in the seemingly massive penthouse, the light beer sitting on the coffee table starting to leave a light residue on the glass. It was for the reason of the arrogance of his fellow actor at the press conference earlier that day that caused the man to force down another drink in a feeble attempt to drink his feelings away. Before long he’d poured two or three glasses and swallowed them all, feeling a bit fuzzy as the alcohol worked its way through his system. 

During the pre-production of the movie, he thought, the audition with just the two of us…

Grey had propped himself against the headboard of the bed and Balthier had gotten positioned above him, waiting for the director to give the okay to start their audition scene.

And when they had started filming, Balthier casually looked at the other and licked his lips gently. “First time doing a soft core?”

“Not quite…” Grey mumbled quietly.

“Well… better make this the best one eh?” He trailed his tongue along the other’s chest, both hands on Grey’s shoulders.

Grey’s face had naturally blushed from being nude on camera in front of more than just his partner, so his embarrassed blush fit right in. But never would he imagine that, even under all the pressure to do well, he felt differently about the partner he had now.

He cringed a bit when the other abruptly bit his nipple, but kept a somber expression.

Balthier looked up at him with glazed eyes. “How is this? Does it turn you on?”

“You’ve got to be joking.” Grey snorted a tad bit. “You’re a hundred years away from that. The length of our careers is way too different.”

Balthier growled. “This is why I hate oldies! What’s the meaning of your long and pointless career? I never liked your seemingly fake job from before!”

Grey’s eyes widened in shock. ‘Seemingly fake…’ 

He sighed and stood before the large glass window, hitting his head against it gently. That one word lit a fire within me… And I got that part… I did… I was the one that won that time…

He turned sharply as the door opened, a familiar figure appearing in the doorway.

“What did you want?” Balthier now stood before him, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Telling me to come over at this time of night. And for you…”

“You should be honored that I invited you over. Don’t make me wait.” Grey’s voice, although slurred, sounded pissed.

Balthier quirked an eyebrow. “You drunk?”

“You drunk?” He mocked the brunette. “You come up with fresh comments all of a sudden. You think you’re equal to me already?”

“I’m going home,” Balthier sighed as he put one hand on his own forehead. “I don’t have time to take care of a drunk.” He headed to the door but was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait a sec!” Grey huffed.

Balthier casually turned around to look him in the eye with slight interest. 

“Let’s put the lead role on the line and have a match…” Grey let out a small whimper as he tried to force more words past his lips. “We’ll do the same thing as the audition. If I win, I’m taking the lead role!”

The brunette narrowed his eyes at the other. “You are saying that for real?”

Grey swallowed hard. “Something is wrong… you lost at the audition, but why did you get the lead role?” His voice rose slowly, gradually. He put one hand on his chest. “You just go along with what the people say, so you can get up there.” He looked away from the other. “I can’t stand to have sex with someone like you in public!”

“You… still call yourself a pro?” Balthier smirked slightly but it was soon replaced by a sharp scowl. “I thought you had more pride in your roles.”

“Pride? How the hell am I supposed to have pride?!” Grey all but yelled, causing Balthier’s gaze to narrow down on him. “Even if I try really hard, they still say I was originally an adult film star! They use that as material to laugh at me and judge me! How the hell am I supposed to have pride—“

Grey couldn’t even finish his sentence before Balthier raised his hand and slapped the other abruptly. He kind of froze a little and looked at the brunette as the other lowered his hand.

“Calm down,” Balthier looked at him as if he didn’t just hit him, his voice calm and steady. “What’s so bad about starting out as a porn star? Why can’t you be bold enough to use that as your weapon?”

Grey slumped back down on the couch, looking down at his feet. “You wouldn’t understand… The youthfulness and gorgeousness you have…” He out his hands together, thinking pretty low of himself as usual (even if it wasn’t true). “I don’t have either one of them. You wouldn’t be able to understand my anxiety.”

Being the self-absorbed man he was, Balthier wasn’t going to argue with him. “How did you stay in this business without losing your modesty?”

“Don’t make fun of me!” He glared up at the brunette.

“I’m not making fun of you. You’re just nervous before a big job.”

Grey threw his head on the back of the couch. “Shut up. I don’t want sympathy from you!”

A sigh came from Balthier as he sat next to him, one arm behind the other on the back of the couch. “Mr. Anderton, why don’t we have a rehearsal?”

Grey gave him this look as if the brunette were crazy. “What…?” was all he could ask as the other got unnervingly close.

Balthier’s arm slinked around the other and pulled him closer. “A private rehearsal with just the two of us,” he whispered and looked the other right in the eyes, their faces only inches away.

“You’ve got to be kidding—”

His sentence was cut short when the other pulled him into his lap, his arms around his torso, causing one of Grey’s hands to be trapped and unusable. When he noticed Balthier was about to kiss him he swatted at his face and moved his own away as far as possible, but it was useless. Balthier had grabbed his hand and pulled it away and snatched his lips under his own anyway. For a long moment Grey had squirmed under the other, not being able to make himself comfortable in the other’s grip. He relaxed a bit and when the other let him go he fell back to lie on the couch. Balthier had pushed him down lengthwise on the couch and got overtop of him, their faces still relatively close, and his hand unconsciously reached down to the other’s pants. 

“Being turned on with just a kiss… it’s not like you.” He smirked as Grey’s face turned bright red. “You’re so clumsy… or rather you’re such a coward.” He leaned down to the other’s neck, provoking another dark blush across the other’s face, and whispered, “But I like those parts of you.” He proceeded to kiss his neck gently.

“Balthier…” He closed his eyes and turned his head away.

“Do you remember,” Balthier undid the buttons on the other’s shirt and pulled it down his shoulders, “the audition for the lead role for the movie?” His lips brushed the other’s cheek gently. “Grey, you completely looked through me. My thoughts of wishing to become a better person than I was then…” He sat up a bit, moving Grey’s legs apart slightly to undo his belt and the zipper to his pants. Once removed, he slid his hand down his boxers. “It made me think, “I expected that from you”.” He took the waistband of the other’s boxers and slid them down, soon tracing patterns along the other with his tongue.

That’s true… Grey thought. That time…

“This is why I hate oldies! What’s the meaning of your long and pointless career? I never liked your seemingly fake job from before!”

That’s when Grey had first noticed his seriousness.

His eyes widened slightly from the other’s touch as Balthier’s hand stumbled up his chest. I though this droopy-eyed guy that pissed me off seemed cute to me. The things from that time are not fake… He thought as Balthier’s face came back in contact with his own. He hadn’t even noticed that now the both of them were naked and skin-to-skin.

“When I lost to you at the audition, I was so mortified… But at the same time, I was a little happy.” Balthier brought the other’s legs up over his hips. Grey’s breath hitched a bit and he turned his head to the side, eyes clenched shut and a light pink blush dusted his cheeks. “If I were chosen, you… you never made it seem that way at all. Because you succeeded with that movie… That’s why I’m here now.” He grabbed Grey’s hands and wove their fingers together. “Please have more self-confidence. Opening up someone’s life is not an easy thing. Because it was you, Grey…” It was then that Balthier had pierced the other gently.

Neither of them had said much after that, the only thing to be heard in the room was the soft moans that came from the two of them. And when it was all said and done, Balthier had collapsed breathlessly next to the other. Both of them had been panting and by the time it was all finished Grey wasn’t in the least bit tense, neither did he mind the other’s presence.

That’s right. He thought. We came here because of what we really wanted…

After an hour of just catching their breaths and cuddling, Balthier had finally gotten dressed and headed home.

The one that reminded me of that was Balthier. There was no mistaking that.

The very next day it was the same thing at work. But things had been different between the two.

“Okay, we’re shooting Akira and Zack’s love scene first. Scene sixteen, take one. Go.” The director looked down at the cast and crew before sitting down offstage to watch.

“Stand by.” The cameraman started recording.

“Light, okay.”

“Mic, okay.”

“Counting start.” The supervising producer raised his hand, lowering his fingers as he counted. “Five, four, three, two…” Then he pointed to the two in bed.

“I love you, Akira…” Balthier kissed Grey’s neck gently.

The whole act of ‘making love’ seems totally different… Grey thought. “I love you too, Zack…”

Balthier’s eyes widened slightly. Grey’s voice didn’t sound like it had been acting, besides the fact that he used Balthier’s character’s name instead of his own. It was then that Balthier had perhaps taken things too far. He leaned forward and kissed the other passionately, as opposed to what an acted kiss would’ve been, and underneath the blanket Grey felt the other tug his shorts down. Grey looked at him seemingly shocked. And so did the directors.

“Is that acting?” The special effects person whispered to the guy in charge of lighting.

“The director did say intensely, so…”

“That’s true…” He looked down at the panel of buttons rather than the two actors.

Grey didn’t like this. He squirmed out from underneath the other and swatted him away as the director yelled ‘cut’ a few times in the back. 

“Cut it out!” He whispered harshly to Balthier. “It’s an act, don’t forget that.”

“Grey…” Balthier looked disappointed but composed himself quickly.

 

Later that night, after all the scenes had been shot, Reno, the director, had pulled aside Grey to have a small chat after everyone else had gone home. 

“What happened out there today?” His voice was always just so quiet.

Grey couldn’t bring himself to say anything about it, but it wasn’t hard for Reno to figure out what had happened by looking at his facial expressions. 

“To tell you the truth Mr. Anderton, I am planning on dismissing Mr. Bunansa from this production—”

“You can’t do that!” Grey almost lashed out. “I-I mean…”

Little did either of them know that Balthier hadn’t gone home yet, and had been just down the hall, listening to everything going on in there.

Reno let out a small snort in derision. “Is he that important to you? Perhaps we can give him another chance at this, but if he takes things too far again we’re opt to pull him from this movie.”

 

Grey stepped out of the room a few minutes later to meet Balthier’s waiting stare.

“Why are you fighting for me Grey?” He scowled slightly. “Do you not think I can fight for myself?” He led the other down the hall and into the elevator.

“That’s not it at all—” Grey spoke, the elevator opening on the top floor, where Balthier had been staying, and he sat on a bench outside of his room. 

“That’s what it seems like. You know you could’ve been fired for mouthing off to the director right?” He hovered over the other, menacingly yet mild. 

Grey sighed and dipped his head down. “Even more than a job I want to spend my whole life doing…” He mumbled but raised his voice to a shout. “You are more important to me!”

Balthier clenched his fists as a way to try to get rid of his own vent. “Don’t get carried away! What are you, my lover or something?”

“You’re the one that’s getting carried away!” He screamed, getting up and grabbing the other by the shoulders. He eventually just rested his head against his chest. “If you don’t have any feelings like that, stop saying things that would encourage me to think you do!”

Balthier pushed him back down on the bench, but Grey got back up and walked over to him anyway. He sighed and fell back against the wall, sliding down and setting his head between his knees and behind his arms. “Grey… I can’t do this anymore.” 

Grey got on his knees in front of him and puts his hands on his arms gently, but said nothing in response.

“I can’t stand to watch it anymore… you doing stupid things for me anymore…” He put his hands on his eyes and cringed, trembling a little with this unknown feeling. “I can’t take it anymore… You are too dear to me, so I can’t…”

Grey shook his head. “Balthier, please say it. I don’t want to be dear like that!” He pulled one hand away from the other’s face. “Say it, say it! Why not? I’m already a fool… My foolishness could only be cured by you.” He put his hand back on his arm. “So please don’t say things like you can’t stand it…”

Balthier took a deep breath and sighed. “I can’t stand it because…” He said softly. “I… love you… Grey.”

Grey’s eyes widened slightly as the other took his hand off his arm and wove their fingers together and just held his hand.

“That’s it. I’m done.” Grey nestled into the other’s chest and squeezed his hand. “I could die smiling right now.”

“I can’t have you die with something like this… don’t even joke that way.” Balthier wrapped an arm around him gently.

“I don’t care what happens to me tomorrow… I’m happy.” Grey looked up at him and kissed him lightly. “… I love you too, you know.”


End file.
